Terra infernus, Chasse aux mineurs
by cheryl.f.minar
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto, deux amis d'enfance envoyés dans un établissement de réinsertion sociale pour mineurs se retrouveront confrontés à une réalité toute autre. Le centre de réhabilitation se révélera être en effet une véritable forteresse où sont exercés maltraitances, violences morales, sevrage, et abus de toutes sortes.Réussiront-ils à s'évader de cet enfer?
1. Chapter 1

©Tout droit réservé

TERRA INFERNUS :

Chasse Aux Mineurs.

By Minar

Résumé:

Sasuke et Naruto, deux amis d'enfance envoyés dans un établissement de réinsertion sociale pour mineurs se retrouveront confrontés à une réalité toute autre. Le centre de réhabilitation se révélera être en effet une véritable forteresse où sont exercés maltraitances, violences morales, sevrage, et abus de toutes sortes : une prison pour mineurs… Réussiront-ils à s'évader de cet enfer sur terre ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de leurs proches et amis ?

10 juin 2011, 08h14 du matin, Ville de Mansfield dans l'Illinois...

Après plusieurs jours de pluie, un soleil majestueux illumine enfin le ciel de la cité. Cela faisait en effet près de trois jours que les populations locales voyaient planer au-dessus de leurs têtes de monstrueux cumulo-nimbus et c'était donc avec une joie non mesurée que celles-ci se délectaient de la magnificence d'une voute azurée. L'asphalte encore humide était inondé par les milliers d'habitants qui se rendaient de bonne heure à leur travail une circulation peu fluide et d'effroyables bruits de klaxons résonnaient dans un concert cacophonique. Cerise sur le gâteau, une horrible odeur de carburant et de soufre flottait dans l'atmosphère mais ne semblait pas pour autant gêner les piétons qui paraissaient s'en être accommodés. Sur le bas côté d'une chaussée, deux individus vêtus de manteaux de moines sans manches surmontés d'un capuchon arpentent les rues de la ville sous les regards curieux, amusés et surtout étonnés des passants. Les nez pointant vers le sol et les mains profondément enfouies dans leurs poches, il est quasiment impossible de les identifier. Sans un mot, ils marchent droit devant eux ignorant les spéculations et les multiples regards interrogateurs qu'ils sentent les mitrailler. Après environ cinq cent mètres de ligne droite, ils prennent sur leur gauche à l'angle de la soixante quatorzième rue pour déboucher sur une allée, celle donnant sur la ''Metropolitan Bank of Mansfield''…

« Bon, tu es prêt, on peut encore laisser tomber si tu veux ? » demanda l'un des quidams.

- On ne va quand même pas se défiler maintenant, tu as pensé aux enfants ?

- Justement, si on se fait prendre sur ce coup là qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendront sans nous, ils n'ont que six et neuf ans…

- Oui mais si on n'y va pas, ils risquent de mourir de faim ils n'ont rien avalé depuis trois jours et s'ils tiennent encore sur leurs jambes c'est grâce au bout de pain qu'on leur a acheté avec une pièce que quelqu'un a jeté dans la fontaine à vœux !

-Je sais, on n'a pas vraiment le choix... Allons-y, il me tarde de rentrer avec pleins de cadeaux à leur offrir, répliqua l'un des individus se claquant les joues comme pour se donner du courage.

- Content que tu reprennes tes esprits ! Tu as ton arme ?

- Calibre neuf millimètres avec silencieux, mais pas de cartouche.

- Parfait, n'oublie pas qu'ici on change de noms, tu t'appelles Jack et moi Aaron Ok… ?

- ça va, j'ai retenu, je ne suis pas con non plus…

- Non mais c'était juste pour me rassurer !

- Alors c'est parti…

Les deux hommes drôlement costumés reprirent alors leur chemin vers la banque de Mansfield adoptant leur démarche toujours aussi particulière. A la vue de ces personnages peu conventionnellement accoutrés, le garde présent à l'entrée de l'établissement ne put s'empêcher d'être en alerte :

« Messieurs, vous désirez quelque chose ? » se hâta-t-il de leur demander.

- Oui, premièrement nous désirons que vous nous remettiez votre arme tout doucement sans faire de gestes brusques ou inutiles susceptibles de mettre en éveil les sens de ces très chers passants…, répondit l'un d'eux d'une voix extrêmement calme.

- Euh, pardon ? demanda le garde hilare qui croyait à une simple plaisanterie de la part de ses interlocuteurs.

- Monsieur l'agent je n'aime pas beaucoup me répéter, ne me forcez pas à employer la manière forte…

- Que… qu'est-ce que ? balbutia le vigile qui venait de remarquer un revolver soigneusement dirigé vers son bas-ventre.

- Exécutez-vous comme il l'a dit et tout ce passera bien monsieur l'agent ! lui ordonna le second mystérieux individu.

Le vigile remit son arme à feu d'une main tremblante à ses interlocuteurs et voulut leur céder le passage, mais il fut tout de suite interrompu par la main ferme du premier quidam…

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu vas faire exactement tout ce qu'on te dira et agir le plus naturellement possible on va rentrer tous les trois dans cette banque et tu nous présenteras aux caissières comme des neveux à toi venus du monastère de St Denis à la sortie de la ville. Si j'aperçois de ta part un signe ou geste particulier, je te loge une balle dans les parties et on gère l'émeute mon pote et moi comme on peut, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

- Mais je…

-Il t'a posé une question alors répond ! soutint l'autre individu menaçant le garde de son arme.

- Ok, Ok je vais le faire, mais s'il vous plait ne blessez personne…

- ça, ca va dépendre de toi, allons-y maintenant !

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans l'établissement, les deux individus masqués dans le train du vigile. La quinzaine de clients ainsi que le personnel présents à l'intérieur de la banque furent tout de suite pris de panique à la vue de ces personnages à l'air énigmatique. Heureusement, le garde intervint ipso facto et calma les agitations naissantes reprenant sa respiration et après avoir arboré un sourire des plus forcés il se dirigea vers les réceptionnistes…

« Kurenai, Konan, Ayame, je vous présente mes neveux, ils s'appellent … euh… ?»

- Moi c'est Aaron et mon frère s'appelle Jack, interrompit l'un des faux moines.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais des neveux dans la ville Azuma, enchantée de vous rencontrer ! répondit la dénommée Ayame.

- Ah, c'est parce qu'ils sont arrivés il n'y a pas longtemps, ce sont des moines du monastère St Denis à la sortie de la ville, tu connais ?

- Bien sûr, le monastère du Père Mifune, comment va-t-il ?

- Il se porte à merveille Mademoiselle, lui répondit un des hommes toujours dissimulés derrière leurs manteaux.

- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de couvrir vos visages ici, allez, remontez vos capuches qu'on puisse les voir, leur demanda celle qui se faisait appeler Kurenai.

- Vous en êtes sûr, mademoiselle ?

- Mais oui, allez-y…

- Vous savez plutôt ce qu'on va faire... vous allez reculer tout doucement jusqu'au mur, vous asseoir tranquillement et ne plus bouger d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'on vous en donne l'ordre…

- Euh, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, pouvez-vous vous répéter ? Ils sont vraiment bizarres tes neveux, Azuma…

- Euh, Kurenai…, ânonna le garde faisant remarquer à la caissière le pistolet dirigé vers elle.

- Surtout pas un cri ! Toutes les trois, mettez vos mains derrière la tête et si l'une d'entre vous a le malheur de déclencher l'alarme en utilisant ses jambes, je l'abats sur le champ !

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait calmez vous, pas de violence inu…

- La ferme, reculez maintenant !fulmina l'un des faux moines.

Les réceptionnistes s'exécutèrent sur le champ à l'entente de cette voix agacée. Les clients qui jusqu'à lors n'avaient pas remarqué les armes des deux individus furent tout de suite pris d'effroi en apercevant les caissières bras vers le ciel et marchant à reculons…

« Jack, verrouille la porte et occupe-toi des clients ! » ordonna le cambrioleur qui s'était fait appeler ''Aaron''.

- Tout de suite…

- Monsieur le vigile, Azuma si j'ai bien compris… Prenez le mètre de corde qui se trouve dans ma poche et attachez fermement les caissières.

Le garde se saisit de la corde et ligota les caissières ainsi que les clients qui se faisaient acheminer de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée par le dénommé ''Jack''.

« A vous maintenant, Monsieur Azuma ! »

- Pardon ?

- Retournez vous, je dois également vous ligoter….

Azuma se retourna à contrecœur et se vit aussitôt attacher et assis de force dans un recoin de la pièce.

« Bien, vous voyez, quand vous êtes coopératifs tout ce passe bien… !» s'exclama 'Aaron'.

- Alors, qui va se donner la peine de nous accompagner jusqu'au coffre-fort de la banque, Kurenai, Konan ou alors vous, Ayame ? demanda l'autre.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire ca, les prévînt la dénommée Konan.

- Ah, puisque c'est vous qui avez parlée la première, vous allez nous conduire gentiment jusqu'au coffre, lui dit ''Aaron''.

Il s'en alla la délier et la fit marcher jusqu'au coffre derrière l'établissement. ''Jack'', lui, resta surveiller tout le beau monde.

« Il y a des femmes, des enfants et des hommes âgés ici, vous pourriez au moins les laisser s'en aller… » supplia le gardien.

- Monsieur Azuma, ne soyez pas soulant et fermez là ou j'vous bâillonne OK ?

- De toute façon vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en tirer !

- Ne me poussez pas à bout, monsieur Azuma…

- il y a une chose que vous n'avez certainement pas prise en compte lorsque vous avez pénétré cette banque…

- Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes alors taisez-vous maintenant !... 'Aaron', t'en es où ?

- J'ai presque terminé, encore quelques secondes…, lui répondit-il pendant que Konan remplissait les poches profondes de sa gabardine de liasses de billets de banque.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » requit celle-ci.

- Allez-y toujours…

- Si vous êtes venus cambrioler une banque, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris la peine d'apporter un sac pour y mettre votre butin ?

- Juste parce que nous n'allons pas prendre tout votre argent mademoiselle…

- Comment ? s'étonna la jeune réceptionniste complètement abasourdie.

- Vous m'avez bien compris mademoiselle bon je crois que ça suffira largement… Fermez le coffre et retournez vous assoir avec les autres. 'Aaron' retrouva 'Jack' en pleine discussion avec le vigile…

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien cerné la situation mes loulous, vous n'irez pas loin avec votre magot ! »

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi ? Tu veux une balle dans les parties c'est ça ? intervint 'Aaron'.

« Je crois que ce qu'il veut dire c'est que la police va arriver dans moins de trois minutes et que vous n'aurez jamais le temps de vous enfuir. » lui répondit Kurenai.

- Comment ça, personne n'a déclenché l'alarme, si ?

- C'est impossible, j'étais avec eux tout le temps et je n'ai vu personne le faire ! assura 'Jack'

- Toutes les caméras de la banque sont reliées au commissariat central, vous êtes faits comme des rats, leur dit Ayame.

- **Sasuke**, on dégage, j'entends le bruit des sirènes qui se rapproche ! s'exclama 'Jack'.

Les deux individus sortirent en trombe de l'établissement alors que les premières voitures de police arrivaient déjà sur les lieux.

« Arrêtez- vous ou je tire ! » leur cria un officier de police qui se tenait un genou contre terre le doigt sur la gâchette les regardant s'enfuir.

Les cambrioleurs ne l'attendirent guère de cette oreille et accélérèrent le pas, se faufilant entre les voitures piétinant dans un embouteillage. Ils empruntèrent une ruelle étroite poursuivis cette fois par une vingtaine d'agents de police…

« J'espère vraiment que Gaara ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit ! » pensa fort entre deux enjambées l'un des cambrioleurs.

-Il sera là !

- Merde **Sasuke**, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux…

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça pendant qu'on faisait le coup !

- Ouais bon, ça ne compte plus maintenant…

- Regarde, je crois que c'est Gaara là bas…, dit-il en fixant la silhouette de ce qui semblait être une voiture au bout de la ruelle.

- Génial, il a la voiture. J'entends déjà les effusions des petits lorsqu'on rentrera avec plein de cadeaux pour eux…, se réjouit l'un.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, on n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire…

- Quoi…

- Baisse-toi !

Les deux individus plongèrent alors d'un bond vers l'avant pour se retrouver dissimulés derrière une benne à ordures.** Sasuke** venait en effet d'éviter à son partenaire de recevoir plusieurs balles en plein dos…

« **Naruto**, fais plus attention voyons, tu veux te faire descendre ici ? »

- Désolé, c'est l'excitation…

- Encore cent mètre et on atteindra la chaussée, on accélère le pas, allez ...

Les cambrioleurs avalèrent le sentier esquivant miraculeusement les cartouches de plomb des agents de police. Comment pouvaient-ils tous faire pour les manquer à chaque fois ? C'était à se demander où et comment ces policiers avaient obtenus leurs diplômes. Nos deux voleurs, eux, s'en réjouissaient ouvertement. Il en était tel que l'on entendait des rires émaner de leur capuche chaque fois qu'une balle frappait à coté sans toutefois les atteindre. Parvenus au bout de la ruelle, ils sautèrent tous deux dans la Rolls Roy rouge qui les attendait portière ouverte et donnèrent le ''feu vert'' au conducteur, lequel démarra en trombe…

« Putain les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » leur demanda le chauffeur, un jeunot aux cheveux couleur turquoise et des yeux dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette de soleil.

- On a toute la police de Mansfield derrière le dos, Gaara. lui répondit Sasuke.

-Ah, c'est gentil de me le dire mais j'avais déjà remarqué. Il s'est passé quoi dans cette banque ?

- Les caméras de surveillance étaient reliées au commissariat central, on a complètement zappé le truc !

- Depuis quand vous êtes aussi négligents ?

- Je crois qu'on a un peu foncé sans réfléchir, l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'on prenne en compte ces détails…

- Peu importe, maintenant il va falloir qu'on sème ces voitures de police et pour tout vous dire, ce ne sera pas évident…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda Naruto.

- Eh bien, regarde derrière !

Celui- ci s'exécuta et put apercevoir la horde de policiers lancée à leur poursuite…

« Fais chier. Y en a combien ? » fit-il, consterné.

- Une bonne douzaine au moins !

- Mais… mais accélères Gaara, ils nous rattrapent…

- Tu ne veux pas venir prendre le volant pendant que tu y es ? J'suis déjà à fond !

Une course poursuite effrénée s'engagea alors sur l'autoroute 44 mettant en scène près de la moitié des forces de police de la ville et les mystérieux voleurs. Très vite, les voitures de police rejoignirent les brigands et leur sommèrent de s'arrêter mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté et la ténacité de ces curieux malfaiteurs. Ceux-ci par l'intermédiaire de leur chauffeur prenaient un malin plaisir à se jouer des autorités malheureusement pour eux, ils allaient bientôt être victime des intempéries qu'avait subit la ville les jours précédents.

Ainsi, le dénommé Gaara au volant de la Rolls Royce rouge prise en chasse, tentant de prendre un virage très serré à la sortie de l'autoroute, perdit temporairement le contrôle du véhicule et heurta violemment une borgne de sécurité. Sous la brutalité du choc, la portière arrière gauche de la voiture de luxe s'arracha aussitôt, projetant le malheureux Naruto sur la chaussée sous le regard apeuré de son camarade Sasuke…

« Gaara, Gaara, Naruto est tombé ! » s'affola Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Naruto est tombé, Il faut qu'on aille le chercher !

- Ce serait une folie de s'arrêter ici, on se ferait tous choper…

- Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Naruto…

-…

Gaara n'arrivait plus à se décider. Que devait-il faire ? Arrêter la voiture et réduire à néant les espoirs de survie des ''enfants'', ou alors foncer droit devant et abandonner aux mains de la police l'un des seuls amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu ? Pour Sasuke en tout cas, l'interrogation suscitait une réponse claire et précise et sa décision, il l'avait déjà prise : d'un coup, il se vida les poches et déposa son contenu sur la banquette arrière du véhicule…

« Cet argent suffira amplement pour couvrir les besoins des petits… Roule jusqu'à la maison et ne t'arrête surtout pas en chemin, Gaara… » Ordonna Sasuke.

- Hey oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais chercher Naruto, surtout dis à Hanabi et Junior et qu'on les adore…

- Mais…

Le Sabaku n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le dernier individu en manteau de moine sauta du véhicule pour atterrir durement sur le bitume humide. Ce dernier ne se soucia point de la douleur qu'il ressentit sur toute la moitié droite de son corps et accouru tout de suite vers son ami déjà entouré par certains passants.

« Naruto, Naruto ça va ? Répond-moi s'il te plait… » demanda–t-il avec insistance, l'air inquiet à son compère gisant sur la chaussée.

Après de nombreuses claques à lui administrées, Naruto recouvra peu à peu connaissance et découvrit par la même occasion son ami de toujours complètement en larmes et déboussolé…

« Sasuke ? Tu pleures ? »

- Naruto, t'es réveillé ?

- Non mais attends, tu pleurais ?

- La ferme et vient dans mes bras petit con ! dit Sasuke étreignant amicalement son partenaire.

Malheureusement, la joie du faux moine fut de courte durée car quelques secondes plus tard, les voitures de police également retardées par le virage glissant dont a été victime la Rolls Royce, finirent par les rejoindre…

« Messieurs, mettez vos mains derrière la tête et retournez-vous tout doucement… » leur dit un officier de police, braquant une arme vers ceux-ci.

Les forces de police maitrisèrent alors très facilement nos cambrioleurs, leur passèrent des menottes et leur dirent leurs droits :

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant les tribunaux. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous vous n'en avez pas les moyens, l'Etat vous en désignera un d'office… »

Ils furent embarqués dans une voiture de police et conduits jusqu'au commissariat central de Mansfield. Gaara, lui, avait continué son bonhomme de chemin. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Les ''enfants'' ne lui pardonneront jamais. Comment avait-il put abandonner ses amis, ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes ? Le seul point positif pour lui dans cette histoire était que les voitures de police avaient cessé de le suivre. Et pourtant, son âme n'en semblait pas plus enchantée. Il se sentait atrocement seul. Après avoir parcouru de nombreux kilomètres, la Rolls Royce du jeunot s'immobilisa devant une petite maison abandonnée dans le quartier malfamé de Clayton-Monterrey. Le Sabaku ne se sentit pas le courage de descendre de l'automobile. Il observait la maisonnette priant pour que l'un des petits n'en sorte pas et ne lui demande des explications. Il se débarrassa de ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un œil sur la banquette arrière contemplant les nombreuses liasses de dollars qu'avaient réussis à se procurer Sasuke et Naruto. S'il ne se trompait pas, il devient bel et bien y avoir l'équivalent de 40,000$ en espèce de quoi subvenir aux besoins des ''enfants'' pendant des jours, des mois, voire même des années. Il les rangea dans un sac qu'il sortit de la boite à gants et se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture. Il s'avança vers l'habitation, la sacoche accrochée à l'épaule gauche, se posant mil et une questions. Parvenu jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il pénétra l'enceinte de la demeure et fut tout de suite attaqué par de minuscules morceaux de pierres à lui lancés dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Allez vous en », lui cria des voix innocentes qui semblaient apeurées.

- Hanabi, Junior, calmez-vous c'est moi, Gaara !

Les jets de pierres s'arrêtèrent aussitôt…

« Gaara ? » demanda une voix angélique de gamine.

- Oui, Hanabi ce n'est que moi, approchez, n'ayez pas peur…

Une petite fille d'environ neuf ans sortit alors de l'ombre tenant par le bras un garçonnet qui paraissait vraiment apeuré. Ils étaient vraiment mignons à croquer mais n'avaient pas beaucoup de points de ressemblance. En effet, si le petit garçon était blond avec des taches de rousseur et des yeux d'un rare azur, la fillette, elle, possédait une incroyable crinière foncée, des yeux de cristal et un visage beaucoup plus symétrique. Ils étaient vraiment dans un très mauvais état : leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et ils présentaient de nombreuses égratignures autant sur les épaules, les coudes que les genoux. Mais qui étaient donc ces deux angelots que la vie semblaient avoir déjà tant torturée ? Gaara s'était vu raconter leur histoire d'antan par ses deux amis.

Alors que Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient que douze ans et qu'ils erraient déjà dans les rues froides de Clayton-Monterrey à la recherche de quoi se mettre sous la dent…

« Les nuits sont de plus en plus froides Sasuke, si ca continu comme ca on va mourir d'une sodomie » s'exprima un jeune blondinet, Naruto.

- Pneumonie, on dit pneumonie Naruto, répondit le petit brun qui l'accompagnait.

- ouais bon, c'est la même chose…

- t'es incorrigible ! Si on allait plutôt fouiller les poubelles, peut-être que le dieu de la famine nous aura laissé quelque chose à gouter…

- hum, comme s'il existait un dieu de la famine…

- c'était de l'ironie Naruto !

- et c'est quoi ironie ?

- un mot du dictionnaire.

…

Ils entendirent du bruit près des poubelles du quartier et se dépêchèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Des individus étaient-ils venus s'emparer de l'éventuel repas que leur avait laissé la providence ? Ils n'allaient point se laisser faire…

« Qui est là ? » cria Sasuke.

- c'est le dieu de la famine qui nous a laissé ce repas, alors allez vous-en ! soutint son compagnon.

- Naruto...

- quoi ? Ils auront peut-être peur si on dit que c'est un dieu qui nous l'a laissé.

- t'es un vrai malade !

« S'il vous plait monsieur, ne nous faites pas de mal » s'exprima alors une voix mal assurée de gamine.

Interloqués, Sasuke et Naruto s'approchèrent curieux de voir la personne qui les avait pour la première fois de leur vie appelée « Monsieur ». Ils découvrirent alors une petite fille aux yeux étrangement clairs à la mine déconfite tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson enveloppé dans de vieilles couvertures jaunâtres…

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là à une heure pareille ? » demanda Sasuke.

- ...

La fillette, beaucoup trop affolée ne put répondre à sa question. Elle avait vraiment l'air tétanisé et commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens...

« Non, calme-toi, on ne va pas vous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ? »

- bien sûr que non, comment tu t'appelles, petite ?

- je, je m'appelle Hanabi.

- Hanabi, c'est un très joli prénom que tu as là. Et je peux savoir quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai quatre ans, monsieur.

« Naruto, tu sais vraiment bien y faire avec les enfants, tu me surprends là ! » remarqua Sasuke.

- ouais, je me débrouille pas mal !

- et ben, bonjour la modestie...

- ca va, on devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour ces enfants. Cette fillette n'a que quatre ans et elle est seule dans la rue avec un bébé. D'ailleurs, Hanabi, comment il s'appelle ton frère ?

- je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Comment ? Tu ne sais pas comment s'appelle ton frère, Hanabi ?

- ce n'est pas mon frère...

Le blondinet et le petit brun se dévisagèrent alors, complètement estomaqués.

« Euh, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec lui au beau milieu de la nuit s'il ne s'agit pas de ton frère ? »

- c'est ici que je l'ai trouvée, monsieur.

« Naruto, ca ne me dit rien de bon tout ça », lui dit Sasuke.

- moi non plus, mais il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ces mômes !

- je sais bien mais...

- Sasuke, depuis quand c'est moi qui dois te raisonner ? Si on ne fait rien pour eux, ils risquent de mourir ici, surtout le petit…

- je veux bien les aider, mais on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on doit faire on habite dans une vieille maison abandonnée et ce tout ce qu'on arrive à manger, on le vole...

- c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une vie saine pour ces enfants mais ..., on n'a qu'à les ramener ce soir à la maison et demain on réfléchira plus calmement. Pour le moment ils ont besoin de se réchauffer, je crois qu'il nous reste une bouteille de lait, ca pourrait aller pour ce soir...

- Ok, faisons comme cela ! conclut le jeune Sasuke.

- Génial… « Hanabi, donne-moi le petit s'il te plait, on va bien s'en occuper. »

- Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plait monsieur, articula la petite fille avec peine alors que l'enfant passa entre les mains de Naruto.

- ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes en sécurité avec nous, ajouta Sasuke aidant la fillette à se relever. Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à chez nous.

Ils rentrèrent alors tous dans ''leur maison'' où Sasuke et Naruto purent s'occuper de ces pauvres enfants perdus. Après leur avoir donné du lait réchauffé au feu de bois, ils couchèrent les enfants dans une pièce qui ressemblait peu à une chambre. Ils enlevèrent ce qu'ils avaient comme vêtements pour qu'ils leur servent de couvertures et sortirent de l'habitation, sous moins deux degrés Celsius, juste en caleçon…

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à ces enfants ? » se demanda Naruto.

- je ne sais pas mais pour qu'un bébé d'à peine un an se retrouve abandonné près des poubelles sous un froid à en perdre ses écailles, quelque chose de vraiment grave. lui répondit son compagnon.

- et cette jeune fille...

- oui, je me demande bien comment elle s'est retrouvée là. S'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur ca voudrait dire qu'elle aussi a été abandonnée par sa famille...

- c'est triste, ca me rappelle un peu ton histoire, soupira Naruto avec nostalgie.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser les vieux souvenirs, on doit garder les idées claires pour affronter la situation...

- oui mais avec tout...

« Monsieur ? » bredouilla une voix de fillette derrière les deux jeunots.

- Hanabi ? Tu ne dors pas ? s'inquiéta Sasuke allant la prendre dans ses bras.

- j'ai peur…

- mais non, je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec nous tu es en sécurité, on ne te fera aucun mal, ni à toi, ni au bébé, la rassura t-il.

« Hanabi, comment tu t'es retrouvée dans la rue ? » demanda Naruto à la fillette.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment voyons… avisa Sasuke.

« Ils ont arrêté ma sœur ».

- comment ca ? Ta sœur ? Qui l'a arrêtée Hanabi ?

- les messieurs en bleu…

- en bleu ? Sasuke, ca doit sûrement être la police.

- Certainement. Hanabi, elle avait quel âge ta sœur ?

- onze ans…

- ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'on arrêtait des gens à onze ans ici, cette ville devient vraiment du n'importe quoi…

- tu n'as pas de maman, Hanabi ? lui demanda Naruto.

- non, il n'y a que Hinata... répondit-elle.

- ah, ca doit être le prénom de sa sœur !

- bon, ca suffit pour les questions aujourd'hui. Hanabi, on va aller faire dodo maintenant, Ok ? lui dit Sasuke.

- non j'ai peur... insista la fillette.

- et bien mon ami Naruto et moi allons dormir tout à côté de vous, comme ca personne ne viendra vous déranger, tu es d'accord ?

- d'accord !

Sasuke et Naruto partirent se coucher avec de nombreuses interrogations à l'esprit. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ? Seul le temps allait leur procurer réponse. Les jours suivants, les deux amis essayaient tant bien que mal de subvenir aux besoins des enfants. Ils avaient essayé les orphelinats, les couvents, les églises et même les hôpitaux mais tous les rejetaient. Dans ce quartier où tout le monde vivait pour sa pomme et n'était attaché qu'au matériel, il n'était pas question de s'encombrer de rejetons qui ne signifiaient rien d'autre que des dépenses en plus. Même ceux qui se faisaient passer pour des hommes d'église n'entretenaient que le culte de la monnaie, et c'était peu dire. Les jeunots n'eurent alors d'autre choix que de jouer les pickpockets et les kleptomanes pour ravitailler les petits. Ils décidèrent d'appeler le bambin d'à peine un an, Junior jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de mieux. Plus tard, ils rencontrèrent Gaara, jeune héritier d'une famille bourgeoise du même âge qu'eux et avec qui ils se sont tout de suite entendu. Celui-ci les aidait de temps en temps en leur fournissant de quoi se nourrir à l'insu de ses parents. Malheureusement, ces derniers se rendirent vite compte des agissements de leur fils et lui interdirent de fait tout contact avec les jeunes solitaires. Ainsi, l'héritier les voyait de moins en moins et ne réussissait bientôt plus à les aider. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, arrêtés par la police alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir après avoir cambriolé une banque et tout ceci pour sauver ces gosses d'une mort certaine …

A SUIVRE…

Je vous promets qu'un nouveau chapitre sera publiez très vite si et seulement si j'ai un bon retour de votre part ! Ne soyez pas avares en Reviews Commentez et donnez moi vos avis… BIZU A TOUS !


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'aime pas du tout faire patienter les lecteurs pour pas qu'ils perdent le fil de l'histoire. Désolé, je suis atrocement malade et cela à l'air de s'aggraver écrire n'est plus aussi évident :'( Mais Je vais faire des efforts pour vous chers lecteurs et lectrices

Réponses aux reviews :

Aya 31 : Merci de ton intérêt, voici la suite !

Howaih : oooh, c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Jashinistefangirls : Woah, ton pseudo est super compliqué ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long, mais la suite viendra plus vite, promis

Alisea : Merci, voici la suite

Miss Miserly pop : Merci de t'intéresser à cette fic malheureusement en relisant je me suis rendu compte que le site ne prenait pas en compte mes ''points virgules'', d'où les tournures de sens parfois chelou… J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu pourras te faire une idée plus complète

…

- Hanabi, Junior, ça vous dirait qu'on aille s'acheter plein de choses à manger et de nouveaux vêtements pour qu'on soit tout beau et tout propre ? » demanda Gaara aux enfants.

- Oh oui, on veut bien tonton Gaara » répondit l'angélique Junior retrouvant le sourire.

- Tonton Gaara, où sont grand frère Naruto et grand frère Sasuke ? interrogea la fillette aux yeux de cristal.

- Euh…

Gaara ne savait quoi répondre. Comment dire à ces enfants que les seules personnes qui leur restaient dans ce monde venaient d'être appréhendées par la police ? Ils ne s'en remettraient jamais, aussi préféra t-il leur mentir…

- Oui, euh Grands Frères Naruto et Sasuke sont partis vous acheter d'énormes cadeaux parce qu'ils ont une surprise pour vous. Et ils m'ont demandé de vous rendre beaux et propres avant leur arrivée… »

- C'est vrai, ils ont dit ça, Tonton Gaara ?

- Oui, maintenant suivez-moi, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

- On te suit tonton ! Junior prend ma main on y va », finit par dire Hanabi.

Gaara cacha la Rolls Royce rouge usée derrière la maison et s'en alla aussitôt avec les enfants…

Au commissariat de Mansfield, le cortège de voitures de police escortant les braqueurs de banque arrivait enfin. Les deux hommes vêtus de manteaux de moines furent conduits jusqu'à une pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvaient une table et trois chaises. Tous deux n'échangèrent pas un mot. Leur sort ne semblait pas les préoccuper outre mesure et ils étaient surtout soucieux de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Gaara et aux petits. Ils sortirent de leur mutisme au bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit violemment. Deux hommes en costume qui semblaient être des inspecteurs de police entrèrent alors dans la salle suivis de quatre autres personnes que les braqueurs reconnurent tout de suite. Il s'agissait en effet d'Azuma, Kurenai, Konan et Ayame, les employés de la banque de Mansfield…

« Est-ce que vous les reconnaissez ? » questionna l'un des inspecteurs.

- Oui, il s'agit bien d'eux, je reconnais les bracelets de fer qu'ils portaient aux poignets », répondit la dénommée Ayame.

-Je confirme ! appuya Azuma.

- Très bien, messieurs, veuillez remonter vos capuches qu'on puisse voir vos visages » somma le même inspecteur.

Voyant que les deux cambrioleurs ne semblaient point vouloir coopérer, il s'avança vers eux et remonta lui-même leurs capuches. Il découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux noirs de jais et au teint clair ainsi qu'un autre blond aux yeux émeraudes et qui semblait présenter un petit sourire en coin…

« …Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » s'exclama le policier.

- Non mais attendez, ce ne sont que des gamins ! s'étonna l'autre inspecteur.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on s'est fait agressé par des gosses, ce n'est pas croyable ? s'irrita le vigile de la banque.

- Je me disais aussi que leurs voix n'étaient pas celles d'adultes, remarqua Kurenai.

- Ils ont quoi, quinze, seize ans ? se demanda un officier.

« Hey, ça va pas non, j'ai dix-sept ans et deux mois » s'écria Naruto.

- Ah, vous vous décidez enfin à parler, on va pouvoir avancer ! Kakashi, trouve-moi des infos sur ces deux individus, je veux savoir qui ils sont, d'où ils viennent, où ils habitent, où sont leurs parents, s'ils ont des frères et sœurs, combien de fois ils pissent par jour, je veux tout sur ces gosses, ok ? Allez, active-toi maintenant ! exigea l'un des inspecteurs envers son collègue.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Monsieur, mesdemoiselles, merci de nous avoir aidés, nos agents vont vous raccompagner, répondit-il avant de remercier les employés de la banque.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec un inspecteur qui ne semblait pas très commode.

« Bien, on va faire les présentations, je suis l'inspecteur Shimura Danzo et mon collègue que j'ai dépêché s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Vous, c'est quoi vos noms ? »

- Vous criez souvent sur votre collègue ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part, remarqua le blond.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il a raison, entre collègue on se respecte. Vous pourriez utiliser des formules de politesse, je ne sais pas moi, par exemple ''S'il vous plait Kakashi…'' ou encore ''Kakashi, pourriez vous faire ceci…'' souligna Sasuke.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis sur la façon dont je traite mon camarade… Si vous n'êtes pas foutu de me donner vos noms vous la bouclez, c'est moi le chef ici, ok ? s'énerva le dénommé Danzo.

- Ouais, en tout cas bonne chance pour deviner combien de fois je pisse par jour, Mister B ne parle pas, lui ! informa Naruto.

- Mister B ?

- Mister B c'est le nom qu'il donne à sa baguette, l'éclaira L'Uchiha.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! Plus sérieusement maintenant, où sont les billets ? Le rapport indique que vous avez soustrait quarante mille dollars à la banque de Mansfield or, on ne les a pas retrouvés sur vous tout à l'heure. Où sont-ils ?

-…

-…

- Vous feriez mieux de coopérer, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de sérieux ennuis !

- Quoi, je croyais qu'on avait le droit de garder le silence, ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda le blond.

- Ecoutez chers amis, j'ai l'impression que vous prenez tout ceci à la légère. Port illégal d'arme, séquestrations, menaces, vol aggravé, et j'en passe, vous avez une idée de ce que vous risquez ? les questionna l'inspecteur s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Monsieur Shimura, on se doutait bien qu'en entrant dans cette banque on risquait d'être appréhendé vous pouvez dire et faire ce que vous voulez, nous on a déjà réalisé l'essentiel… » dit le brun.

- Si tu veux parler de votre complice au volant de la voiture rouge, nos agents finiront bien par mettre la main sur lui, vous savez !

- ça, ça m'étonnerait…

…

« Danzo, on a des infos ! » fit l'inspecteur Hatake en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ah, ça a été rapide !

- C'est parce que ces jeunots se sont faits pas mal remarqués dans la ville, plus précisément dans le quartier Clayton-Monterrey dans le Sud. Nos agents là-bas connaissent leur histoire sur le bout des doigts…

- Clayton-Monterrey ? C'est l'un des quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville, ces gosses y vivent ?

- A ce qu'il parait, oui. Le petit blond s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Son père est un ancien soldat américain. Il s'est malheureusement fait tué en Afghanistan. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et aujourd'hui il n'a plus aucune famille dans la ville. Il est plutôt turbulent et est toujours accompagné de son ami Uchiha Sasuke. Lui n'a jamais connu ses parents. D'après les témoignages, sa maman l'a mis au monde dans une clinique du quartier et puis a déserté les lieux. Il semblerait aujourd'hui qu'elle ait quitté la ville. Il a été ensuite placé dans un orphelinat, puis adopté par la famille Kurobachi. Mais à l'âge de six ans il s'est enfui de leur demeure. On a appris par la suite que cette famille faisait subir des maltraitances à leur progéniture et ils ont été arrêtés…

- C'est du très bon boulot Kakashi, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas encore fini !

- Quoi, t'as encore des infos ?

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient plus tous seuls. De nombreuses personnes disent les avoir souvent vu trainer avec deux enfants et un jeune du même âge qu'eux.

- Un jeune du même âge qu'eux ?

- Oui, et c'est l'héritier des industries Sabaku, Sabaku No Gaara !

- Bien, on va mettre la main sur ce Gaara… Tout porte à croire que c'est leur complice et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il se trouve au même endroit que l'argent…

Sasuke et Naruto étaient perclus d'anxiété. Ils sentaient le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Tout ceci n'aura donc servi à rien ? Qu'allait-il arriver à Junior et Hanabi ? Le blond s'effondra front contre table avant de taper du point sur le mobilier et de verser une larme de tristesse sous les yeux réjouis de l'inspecteur Shimura Danzo.

« Je vous avais prévenus chers amis, pour vous, la route s'arrête là. Qu'on me les coffre jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le juge. Nous, on va s'occuper du petit Sabaku ! »

Deux agents de police se saisirent alors des deux amis et les trainèrent jusqu'à une cellule. De là, Sasuke put essayer de rassurer son compagnon…

« Naruto, calme-toi… »

- Que je me calme Sasuke ? Mais, merde t'as pensé aux enfants ? Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller cambrioler cette banque…

- Il faut que tu ais confiance en Gaara. Jusqu'ici il nous a toujours prouvé sa loyauté et jamais il ne laisserait qu'on fasse du mal à Junior ou à Hanabi. Les enfants l'adorent et il les adore, tout se passera bien ne t'inquiète pas….

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le blond renifla, s'essuya les larmes sur ses joues et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce.

« … Et puis, tu ne peux pas arrêter de chialer comme un bébé ? Sérieux quoi, t'as dix-sept ans ! » ajouta le brun.

- Eh oh, tu peux bien parler toi, tout à l'heure on aurait dit Junior quand on essaie de lui faire prendre une douche tellement tu pleurais. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais mort ?

- bof, je ne pleurais pas du tout !

- c'est ça !

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant puis partirent d'un éclat de rire qui faisait du bien à entendre…

« Désolé, c'est toi qui as raison, Sasuke » marmonna le jeune blond.

- Hum ?

- Je devrais faire confiance à Gaara au lieu de m'énerver contre toi… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con !

- Ouais, t'es un pauvre con !

…

Après avoir dévalisé les magasins, Gaara voulut retourner à la maison abandonnée avec les enfants qui respiraient enfin la joie de vivre mais, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose avait changé. Il se dépêcha de faire grimper les enfants sur un arbre et leur ordonna de l'attendre sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha furtivement et vit la maison entourée de bandes jaunes. Il avait vu assez de séries policières pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une perquisition. Il rebroussa alors tout doucement chemin et s'en alla chercher les petits…

« Hanabi, Junior, il va falloir qu'on s'en aille. Il y a des méchants messieurs qui sont venus prendre notre maison et s'ils nous voient, ils voudront nous faire du mal » chuchota le jeunot aux turquoises.

- Des méchants messieurs ? demanda innocemment le petit Junior.

- Oui, des méchants messieurs, Junior. Tu vas monter sur mon dos et toi Hanabi, tiens moi par la main. On a de la route à faire…

- Mais si on s'en va grand frère Naruto et grand frère Sasuke ne vont pas savoir où on est…, observa la fillette.

- C'est vrai, mais si je laisse ces méchants messieurs vous faire du mal, tes frères grands frères seront tristes et tu n'aimes pas les voir triste n'est-ce pas, Hanabi ?

- Non !

- Bien, attrape-moi par la main, on va se trouver une nouvelle maison, ma chérie.

Hanabi donna la main à son ''tonton'' et s'en alla le cœur lourd. Elle était si triste de laisser cette cabane qui les avait accueillis alors qu'elle ne savait où aller et que tout le monde la rejetait. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de laisser couler une larme mélancolique : cette petite était vraiment émotive.

Gaara marcha sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il le savait, s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir, il fallait quitter la ville de Mansfield et son quartier de Clayton-Monterrey. Les policiers devaient certainement le ratisser afin de mettre la main sur lui. Il arriva à la tombée de la nuit au port de Mistleland. Là, son oncle était le Capitaine d'un bateau commercial qui allait et venait entre la ville de Mansfield et celle de New Havent, petite ville du Wisconsin. Il avait l'intention d'y embarquer discrètement avec les enfants et de se chercher un endroit où se poser afin d'analyser plus calmement la situation. Toute cette agitation n'était pas du tout profitable aux gamins. Junior s'était assoupi sur son dos et Hanabi, elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre…

« Ma petite Hanabi, je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir cela. On est bientôt arrivé, je te le promets. On va monter sur ce grand bateau que tu vois là-bas, seulement il ne faut pas qu'on fasse le moindre bruit, tu me comprends ? » murmura l'héritier des industries Sabaku.

- Je ne sais pas tonton Gaara, je suis vraiment fatiguée…

- Je…, je sais que t'es épuisée ma puce mais là il faut vraiment qu'on soit silencieux. Tu, tu te souviens quand on jouait à cache-cache toi, moi et Junior contre grands frères Naruto et Sasuke ?

- Oui, tu me disais toujours de mettre une main devant ma bouche pour ne laisser sortir aucun bruit…

- Voilà, c'est ça, c'est exactement la même chose, tu vas mettre une main devant ta bouche et ne rien dire, d'accord ma puce ?

-C'est d'accord, tonton Gaara.

Ils se faufilèrent alors entre les nombreux conteneurs qui se trouvaient ça et là, rusant de malice pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les marins. Il aperçut même son oncle, un sexagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants qui discutait plus loin avec quelques individus. Et, malencontreusement, c'est à ce moment là que Junior, toujours endormi sur le dos du pauvre Gaara, éternua faiblement mais assez pour éveiller l'attention de l'un des marins qui s'entretenait avec le Capitaine…

« Capitaine Sabaku, vous avez entendu ce bruit ? »

- Un bruit ? Non, je n'ai rien entendu… Et vous les gars ? répondit puis demanda l'oncle de Gaara aux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

« NON » assurèrent-ils.

- On aurait dit un éternuement, ajouta l'homme ayant entendu un son

- Monsieur Yoroi, arrêtez de vous faire des films et dites-moi plutôt si vous avez opéré les dernières vérifications pour la traversée de demain, rappela le Capitaine Sabaku.

- Désolé Capitaine. Oui, toutes les vérifications ont été faites, Capitaine.

- bien !

…

Le jeunot aux turquoises s'en tirait bien. Il remercia le ciel de les avoir aidés et se dépêcha d'emprunter la passerelle qui menait au pont supérieur du navire. Il descendit jusqu'au niveau des cabines où il en choisit une au hasard avant de coucher Junior et Hanabi sur deux lits qui s'y trouvaient. Ereinté, il s'écroula par terre et se laissa bercer par Morphée en à peine quelques secondes.

Au même moment, la police interrogeait toujours les parents de Gaara dans leur domicile et ce depuis plus de quatre heures de temps…

« Mais, vous êtes sourds ou quoi… Puisque je vous dis que nous n'avons pas vu notre fils de toute de la journée. Il n'a même pas pris le petit déjeuné ce matin » s'irrita passablement Monsieur Baki No Sabaku, le père de Gaara.

- Monsieur Baki, votre fils est sans doute impliqué dans le cambriolage de la banque de Mansfield qui a eu lieu au début de la journée, il court de sérieux ennuis…, lui rappela l'inspecteur Shimura Danzo.

- No..., notre fils ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, sanglota Madame Karura No Sabaku, la mère de Gaara.

- il semblerait que vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensiez Madame.

« Nous avons retrouvé un véhicule rouge de marque Rolls Royce vous appartenant, dissimulé derrière la cabane abandonnée désignée comme lieu d'habitation des cambrioleurs… » leur annonça Kakashi.

« Je suis désolé madame mais si nous mettons la main sur votre fils, il aura de gros problèmes avec la loi » lui dit Danzo.

Cette déclaration fit fondre en larmes Karura. Elle ne voulait pas voir son enfant terminer comme un voyou. Il ne manquait pourtant de rien, pourquoi aller cambrioler une banque ? Avait-elle failli dans son éducation ?

« Je suis certain que ce sont ces deux abrutis de bâtards pouilleux et crasseux qui l'ont entrainés dans ces problèmes… » brailla Baki.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire monsieur Sabaku, ces jeunes hommes ont déjà été appréhendés par les forces de l'ordre, lui répondit Kakashi.

- QUE JE NE SOIS PAS VULGAIRE ? C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE CES JEUNES SOTS QUE MON ENFANT A DES PROBLEMES AUJOURD'HUI ET VOUS ME DEMANDEZ DE NE PAS ETRE VULGAIRE…

-Je vous en prie, calmez-vous monsieur Sabaku. Nous allons vous laisser pour ce soir. Nous vous tiendrons informés de l'évolution de l'enquête, intervint l'inspecteur Shimura. Kakashi, on s'en va, conclut-il.

- Au revoir messieurs, leur dit Karura les raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Les deux inspecteurs de police quittèrent alors la demeure Sabaku, Ils n'avaient pas obtenu ce qu'ils recherchaient et cela les frustrait. Néanmoins, ce n'était que partie remise. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture de service et prirent la route qui menait au commissariat.

La nuit passa très rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux du jeune Sabaku qui se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crane, un peu comme tous les matins. Nul doute que son mal de tête s'amplifia lorsqu'en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'un des lits, il n'y vit plus le petit Junior. La panique s'empara alors tout de suite de son être : Il regarda par-dessous les couchettes, derrière le mobilier et même dans les caisses à provisions qui se trouvaient là mais, aucune trace du blondinet. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Il mit sa main gauche sur son crâne en se maudissant de tous les noms regardant la montre-bracelet fixée à son poignet droit et découvrant avec horreur qu'il était déjà dix heures passé de quelques minutes. Subséquemment, il regarda par le hublot : une vaste étendue d'eau. Le navire avait déjà quitté le port et mis le cap sur New Havent. Pourvu que Junior ne soit pas descendu du bateau…

Gaara se pressa de réveiller la petite Hanabi, laquelle ne comprenait rien à l'agitation de son ''tonton''. Elle se mit aussitôt à chercher le bambin une fois que l'information lui fut transmise. Et pourtant, l'ingénu blondinet n'était qu'à la recherche d'un endroit où se vider la vessie. D'habitude, il n'avait qu'à mettre le pied hors de la maisonnette abandonnée pour le faire dans des buissons, mais là c'était différent. Il arpentait les couloirs de l'embarcation sans trouver la moindre herbe et commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il parvint jusqu'au pont supérieur où se trouvaient la plupart des marins à plein ouvrage ainsi que le Capitaine Sabaku. Il réussit même à se rendre jusqu'à la rambarde de sécurité haute de plusieurs mètres sans se faire remarquer par l'équipage toujours trop occupé. N'en pouvant plus, l'angelot se déversa contre ce qui lui sembla être un boqueteau, et pourtant..., il ne s'agissait que de marins qui dénouaient du cordage…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE… C'EST QUOI CETTE… DE LA PISSE ? » s'écria l'un d'eux sentant un liquide chaud se rependre sur son dos.

- MAIS, MAIS ARRETE DE BOUGER, ÇA M'ECLABOUSSE, se plaignit un de ses collègues recevant des gouttelettes d'urine sur le visage.

Un fou rire intense se fit alors entendre d'un côté du bateau alertant aussitôt Gaara et Hanabi ainsi que le Capitaine qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec une charmante damoiselle. Alors que les premiers se hâtaient à rejoindre le pont supérieur, le commandant rejoignit l'attroupement de marins toujours hilares…

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend heureux de si bonne heure, messieurs ? » demanda t-il.

- Capitaine, approchez, vous devriez voir ça, c'est à mourir de rire, lui répondit l'un des marins se tenant les côtes.

Le Capitaine s'exécuta et put apprécier par lui-même ''le spectacle''. Il esquissa d'abord un léger sourire en voyant ses hommes tremper dans de l'urine mais fronça les sourcils aussitôt qu'il vit un petit blondinet dont le souvenir ne lui revenait point en mémoire…

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment cet enfant a-t-il fait pour se retrouver à bord ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Les éclats de voix s'arrêtèrent net. La voix du Capitaine s'était faite en effet plus que spartiate. Le petit Junior qui se sentait tout à coup oppressé par les regards de ces hommes eut tôt fait de fondre en larme.

« Et merde, c'est foutu ! » se lamenta Gaara qui était enfin parvenu jusqu'au pont supérieur.

Les regards quittèrent alors le petit blondinet pour se porter vers celui qui avait laissé exprimer ses jérémiades…

« Gaara ? » s'écria le Capitaine Sabaku.

- Oncle Yashamaru…

…

A SUIVRE…

PS : J'ai décidé de donner un peu d'âge à l'oncle de Gaara, Yashamaru, pour améliorer l'histoire. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop :p ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour poster plus vite seulement je ne voudrais pas avoir à présenter un papier tout plein de faute… ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Aux reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Au commissariat de Mansfield, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient toujours qu'on leur communique leur date de passage devant le juge. Toujours enfermés dans une cellule, ils se demandaient bien comment se déroulaient les choses du côté de leur ami Gaara et des enfants. Ils étaient à mil lieux d'imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils se trouvaient à cet instant. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas se rapprocher : Il s'agissait de l'inspecteur Kakashi Hatake…

« Bien le bonjour jeunes gens ! » entama t-il.

- Mr Hatake, qu'avez-vous fait de Gaara ? demanda hâtivement le blond.

- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore mis là main sur lui, mais ça ne saurait tarder…

- vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités, Gaara est beaucoup trop malin. Vous ne le retrouverez jamais…, affirma Sasuke.

- Nos équipes n'ont pas encore terminé de ratisser le secteur. D'ici à ce soir je suis certain qu'il vous rejoindra derrière les verrous. Pour l'heure vous passerez devant le juge dans cinq jours, même si je n'ai aucun doute sur la sentence qu'il prononcera contre vous…

- comment ça aucun doute, vous connaissez déjà sa décision ?

- Je ne l'a connais pas. Sauf que si je procède par analogie, cela fait six ans que les délinquants mineurs de cet Etat sont déférés dans un centre de réhabilitation particulier créé par un cercle de pays amis composé principalement des Etats-Unis, de l'Australie, de la Belgique, de la Colombie, de la France ou encore de la Grande Bretagne...

- un centre de réhabilitation particulier ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Oui ! Cette solution a été proposée par les gouvernements australien et belge autrefois pour palier au surpeuplement que les centres locaux subissaient au fil des années. Les pays alliés étant dans la même situation, ils ont accepté de faire construire un immense établissement de réinsertion social pour mineur sur une petite île perdue dans les îles Salomon nommée San Calderòn. L'administration y est fortement composée d'australiens et de belges mais j'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait quand même quelques américains.

- si je suis votre raisonnement cela voudrait dire que nous allons être envoyés, sur une île perdue à des kilomètres d'ici ? déplora l'Uchiha.

- vous avez commis plusieurs infractions et vous avez moins de dix huit ans, j'ai comme l'impression que oui !

- et on irait passer combien de temps là-bas ?

- ça, c'est le juge qui en décidera. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il envoie des délinquants à cet endroit, leurs dossiers disparaissent sans jamais laisser de trace. Aucune copie n'est autorisée et tout est envoyé au centre. Je ne suis sorti de l'école de police qu'il y a quelques temps mais je trouve quand même cette façon de faire assez étrange. De plus, les seuls que j'ai déjà vu rentrer sont soient devenus complètement déments, soient ils sont…

- soient ils sont ?

- …soient ils sont MORTS !

- oh là attendez, vous nous envoyer nous faire tuer ou bien…, s'alarma Naruto.

- de toutes les façons, ce ne sont peut-être que des idées que je me fais, vous devez encore attendre la décision des jurys. D'ici là Monsieur Sabaku vous passe le bonjour, leur dit Kakashi en s'éloignant.

- qui ça, ce vieux gâteux ? Vous lui donnez un cure-dent et il nous embroche tous les deux sous un feu de cheminée… il nous déteste ! répondit le brun.

- mais non, il a juste envie qu'un avion s'écrase sur ce commissariat… Pas plus que ca ! divulgua l'inspecteur avant de s'en aller.

…

« Sasuke, tu te rends compte, si ce que dit ce type est vrai on risque de ne plus jamais voir Junior, Hanabi ou même Gaara… » réalisa le blond.

- je sais… répondit-il avec un ton affligé. Mais on s'était préparé à cette éventualité, il faut se faire à l'idée : On ne les reverra plus jamais.

…

« Gaara, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

- tonton Yashamaru, je peux tout t'expliquer, c'est une histoire vraiment compliquée…

- compliquée ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il est à toi ce gosse ? interrogea le Capitaine Sabaku désignant Junior.

- oui, enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tonton…, bafouilla le jeunot aux turquoises.

- … Et cette gamine, qui est-ce ? demanda à nouveau le commandant, désignant cette fois ci la petite Hanabi.

« Monsieur Sabaku, calmez vous, reprenez votre souffle… Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle à tout ceci. On va prendre le temps de discuter posément avec lui, d'accord ? » intervint une jeune brunette dans la vingtaine qui se tenait près de lui.

- euh, oui…oui tonton écoute la damoiselle, soutint Gaara.

- TOI, tu auras de sérieux ennuis mon garçon. Remettez-vous au travail vous autres, ordonna t-il à ses marins. Suivez- moi, dit-il ensuite à son neveu et la jeune femme.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de navigation où l'héritier put lui raconter toute l'histoire, enfin, celle du cambriolage...

« Gaara, TU AS CAMBRIOLER UNE BANQUE ?... SEIGNEUR ! » s'écria le Capitaine Sabaku.

- non, tonton, j'ai juste aidé mes amis à échapper à la police, je n'ai pas…

- et tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Tu es un criminel Sabaku No Gaara…

- Oncle Yashamaru, j' t'en prie il faut que tu m'aides là, j'suis dans la merde !

- et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que j'héberge chez moi un malfaiteur ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Gaara…

- Tonton…, geignit-il.

« Monsieur Sabaku, vous n'allez quand même pas remettre votre neveu à la police, voyons… », intercéda la jolie brunette.

- Mais enfin Shizune…

- et ces enfants, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir sans leur père ? ajouta-elle regardant Junior et Hanabi.

- euh, non mais, ce ne sont vraiment pas mes enfants, sérieux ! reprit le jeune héritier.

- ah bon, et qui sont-ils donc ? questionna le Capitaine.

- c'est une très longue histoire, tonton...

- justement, nous avons assez de temps pour que tu nous la racontes, tu as vu où nous sommes ?

Gaara se laissa tomber sur le parquet et raconta toute l'histoire à son oncle et à la dénommée Shizune en commençant par sa rencontre avec Naruto et Sasuke, n'oubliant pas de préciser les détails sur leur passé. Il continua ensuite avec l'arrivée d'Hanabi et Junior qui avait complètement chamboulée la vie des deux garçons et termina enfin par l'attitude abjecte et écœurante des habitants de Clayton-Monterrey et de sa famille qui les avaient rejetés comme des malpropres. Il raconta ensuite ce qui avait poussé Naruto et Sasuke à pénétrer un établissant financier leur disant qu'ils avaient déjà tout tenté pour aider les enfants mais qu'ils n'y arrivaient plus. La famille Sabaku menaçait en effet de les faire expulser de la ville d'une manière ou d'une autre et les fulminations se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes.

Le Capitaine Yashamaru et Shizune étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils entendaient. La cruauté dont faisaient preuve les habitants de ce quartier était sans égal. La souffrance par laquelle les deux amis de Gaara ainsi que les deux bambins avait dû passer les touchait énormément. Le commandant s'assit sur un tabouret qui se trouvait près de lui et ôta le couvre-chef qu'il arborait. La conduite de son frère et de sa belle-sœur le révoltait. Abandonner ces enfants à eux-mêmes alors que la vie leur avait tant sourie… Quel égoïsme il n'en revenait pas. Il observa le petit blondinet et la fillette aux cheveux sombres : ils n'avaient pas pu profiter d'une enfance normale jusqu'ici aller à l'école, jouer avec des enfants de leur âge… .Il se sentait vraiment triste pour eux…

«… Oncle Yashamaru, aujourd'hui ces enfants sont la seule famille qu'il reste à mes amis Naruto et Sasuke. Je leur ai promis de les protéger et je ferai tout pour honorer ma promesse. Tu es vraiment mon dernier espoir tonton, si toi aussi tu les rejettes, ils seront perdus. Aide-moi, Oncle Yashamaru, s'il te plait. » paracheva l'héritier, dépité.

La jolie Shizune après avoir entendu l'émouvante histoire de ces garçons ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme d'émotion. Elle plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Capitaine Sabaku qui en était tout bouleversé. Ce dernier releva ensuite la tête et contempla son neveu…

« Je savais que tu étais une personne bien, Gaara. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider ces enfants, ils le méritent vraiment… » commença t-il.

- sérieux, tonton ?

- bien sûr…

- oh, t'es vraiment génial tonton, je sa…

- … seulement, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour tes amis, je suis vraiment désolé.

La mine réjouit de Gaara retomba de suite. S'il avait réussit à mettre les enfants en sécurité, il s'en voulait encore d'avoir mal manœuvré son véhicule et d'avoir laissé tomber Naruto et Sasuke….

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour eux. J'ai un ami au commissariat de Mansfield, je l'appellerai pour qu'il me donne plus d'informations. » lui dit Shizune.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil mademoiselle.

- c'est rien voyons ! Emmène plutôt ces enfants avaler quelque chose, ils ont l'air affamer.

- vous avez raison. Junior, Hanabi, ça vous dirait d'aller manger ?

« OUI ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

- OK, allons-y !

Il les conduisit jusqu'au stock à provisions où ils purent grignoter quelques choses.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix Capitaine ! » s'exprima alors la Shizune.

- j'espère bien. Ils vont rester dans mon appartement de New Havent jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de mieux. Espérons que la police de Mansfield ne me lie pas à cette regrettable affaire.

- oui, espérons-le !

- alors, comme ça vous connaissez quelqu'un au commissariat de Mansfield ?

- euh, oui. C'est un ami d'enfance qui est sorti de l'école de police il y a deux ans, il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake, je l'appellerai une fois arrivée à New Havent...

- faites attention quand même à ne pas lui divulguer trop d'informations, il pourrait trouver cela suspect que vous vous intéressiez à ces enfants.

- n'ayez crainte, je sais déjà comment je vais m'y prendre.

- c'est gentil dans tous les cas de vouloir les aider. Vous n'avez rien à y gagner et pourtant…

- Capitaine Sabaku, ça me fait plaisir... le coupa la brunette.

- et dire que vous avez embarqué à la dernière minute pour je ne sais plus quelle raison déjà…

- pour allez rendre visite à ma grand-mère malade, je vous l'ai déjà dit, Capitaine.

- je sais, je me fais de plus en plus en vieux. Bon, je vais voir où en sont mes hommes, mettez-vous à votre aise…, dit le commandant s'en allant.

- à tout à l'heure !

….

Cinq jours passèrent très rapidement. Gaara, Hanabi et Junior s'étaient installés comme prévu dans un appartement du Capitaine Sabaku à New Havent et pouvaient enfin souffler. C'était le weekend et ce dernier se détendait tranquillement dans son salon, regardant la télévision en compagnie de son neveu, les deux petits jouant dans une chambre. Il s'arrêta alors sur une chaîne d'informations où un journaliste parlait de la décision du jury dans la récente affaire du cambriolage de la banque de Mansfield…

« La décision est tombée ce matin, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha, les cambrioleurs de la banque de Mansfield seront dès demain transférés au centre de réhabilitation international pour mineurs de San Calderòn. Ils auront deux années pour réfléchir à leurs actes et apprendre un métier… »

- Oncle Yashamaru, c'est Naruto et Sasuke, réagit Gaara.

- ah, alors comme ça ils seront envoyés dans un centre à l'île de San Calderòn…

- Dans une île ? Ils vont quitter le pays ?

- oui, malheureusement, Gaara.

- C'N'EST PAS VRAI ! s'exaspéra le jeunot.

Au même moment, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Gaara se précipita aussitôt dans la première pièce qu'il vit pour s'y cacher. Il était toujours recherché par les forces de l'ordre et ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire remarquer. Son oncle s'en alla ouvrir la porte et heureusement ce n'était que Shizune…

« Ah, Shizune c'est vous, entrez je vous en prie ! »

- désolé de vous déranger Monsieur Sabaku, j'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin...

- oui, on vient de voir les informations, Gaara en est tout retourné.

- je le comprends. Mon ami, vous savez…Hatake du commissariat de police de Mansfield, il m'avait prévenu du sort qui était réservé aux délinquants mineurs dans cet Etat.

- Et vous connaissez un peu cette île de San Calderòn ?

- Pas tellement. Je sais juste qu'elle est située dans les îles Salomon…

- on devrait peut-être effectuer quelques recherches sur internet ?

- oui, vous avez raison…

- mais je vous en prie, vous n'allez quand même pas rester debout, asseyez-vous donc, lui rappela le Capitaine. Gaara, tu peux sortir ce n'est que Shizune.

La jolie brunette prit alors place sur un divan sortant un ordinateur du sac qu'elle portait et l'héritier vint s'installer près d'elle…

« Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire, Shizune ? » lui demanda le Commandant.

- un café s'il vous plait, Monsieur Sabaku.

Celui-ci s'en alla le préparer et Gaara en profita pour épancher sa curiosité…

« Mademoiselle Shizune… », commença-t-il pendant qu'elle allumait son ordinateur.

- oui ?

- vous êtes qui pour mon tonton ?

- pardon ?

- et bien, il se passe quoi entre vous et mon tonton ?

- quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là, je suis la fille d'une amie de ton oncle…

- la fille d'une amie d'oncle Yashamaru ?

- Oui ! Le Capitaine Sabaku était passé rendre visite à ma mère à Mansfield et c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Puis nous avons appris que ma grand-mère était souffrante ici comme il se trouve que le commandant fait très souvent des allers-retours entre Mansfield et New Havent, je lui ai demandée si je pouvais embarquer sur son bateau. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- euh, oui désolé mademoiselle Shizune, s'excusa l'héritier. Votre grand-mère, elle va mieux ?

- beaucoup mieux, c'est gentil de demander !

Gaara répondit avec un léger sourire et le Capitaine revint avec deux tasses de café et un verre de limonade dans un plateau…

« Tonton, pourquoi j'n'ai pas droit à du café ? » se plaignit le plus jeune des trois.

- parce que ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants !

- mais j'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas un enfant…

- et bien dans ce pays, SI !

Gaara fit une moue boudeuse avant de s'effondrer sur le divan. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme un enfant mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait à cet instant. Ses amis Naruto et Sasuke lui manquaient énormément et le fait qu'ils soient envoyés dans une île à des kilomètres de là n'allait pas arranger la situation. Qu'allait-il encore pouvoir inventer comme mensonge aux enfants pour qu'ils ne se posent pas des questions, car ils allaient bien finir par s'en poser. Cela faisait en effet plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de leurs ''grands frères'' et les mines des mauvais jours se faisaient de plus en plus voir chez Hanabi et surtout Junior.

Ayant remarquée son changement d'expression faciale, Shizune entreprit de le réconforter…

« Gaara, je te promets que tu vas revoir tes amis » lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

- Merci mademoiselle…

- je t'en prie appelle-moi Shizune !

…

A Mansfield, Sasuke et Naruto se faisaient préparer pour leur transfert au centre de réinsertion social de San Calderòn. Ils furent conduits en voiture jusqu'à un endroit spécial où sont regroupés d'autres jeunes délinquants devant être expédiés sur l'île. Là-bas, ils passeront la nuit avant d'être éjectés du pays le lendemain. Ils y retrouvèrent un adolescent du même âge qu'eux ainsi que deux jeunes filles dont l'une avait à peine quinze ans. Grignotant un bout de pain qui leurs avait été laissé par un gardien, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de converser, beaucoup trop bavard…

« Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver ici, toi ? » demanda t-il a un garçon plutôt baraqué ayant une cicatrice en forme de V sur la joue gauche et un air assez farouche.

Celui-ci ne répondit guère. Les paupières closes, il donnait l'impression de s'en foutre et de ne point vouloir être déranger.

« Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle… »

- LA FERME, MEC… répondit d'un ton agacé son costaud interlocuteur.

« Naruto, laisse ce type tranquille » intervint Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce gars, moi j'aime qu'on me réponde quand je m'adresse à quel…

« J'AI TABASSE MON PERE A COUP DE GOURDINS ET J'N'HESITERAIS PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE A RECOMMENCER SUR TOI SI TU CONTINUS A M'EMMERDER, OK ? » s'énerva le baraqué individu d'une voix grondante.

- … Euh, Ok, au moins t'as répondu à ma question, se calma le blond.

La jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement rouges et négligés qui se tenait près du blond esquissa alors un sourire avant de regarder Sasuke…

« C'est ton frère ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

- excuse-moi ? demanda Sasuke n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

- tous les deux vous êtes frères ?

- ah, non, Naruto c'est mon meilleur ami !

- il devrait t'écouter plus souvent, l'impulsivité ne mène à rien ici !

« Hey oh, j'suis là hein… » se défendit l'Uzumaki.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu as fait de particulier pour être envoyer dans un centre de réhabilitation. De quoi on t'accuse ? » la questionna le brun.

- Vol à l'étalage, mendicité…

- Ah, tu n'as pas de famille ?

- pourquoi cette question ?

- et bien, parce que c'est ce que font la plupart des orphelins…

- j'ai un père, une mère et deux frères…

« Quel gâchis ! » se dit Naruto.

- …tous les quatre sont en maison d'arrêt ! conclut la jeune fille avant de toiser le blond.

- ça ne devait pas être tous les jours facile pour toi.

- de toutes les façons, vu la famille que j'ai, je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi ! La petite de quinze ans assise près de toi s'appelle Usui. On se connait depuis qu'on est toute petite. On s'est fait prendre par les flics alors qu'on dérobait des chaussures dans un magasin de vêtements…

- Rien que ça et on vous envoie dans un centre de réhabilitation ?

- c'est vrai que c'est abusé, ce n'était que la trente-troisième fois qu'on le faisait… et dans le même établissement seulement.

- ah oui, quand même ! Ton nom à toi c'est quoi ?

- Karin !.

- Karin, moi je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et lui Naruto Uzumaki, répliqua le brun désignant lz blond.

- Ravi ! Dit-elle, tendant une main amicale au blond puis au brun.

…

Le soleil se coucha très vite. Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la nuit à se souvenir des derniers instants de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés avec Junior, Hanabi et Gaara. Ils se rendaient compte que c'était bel et bien finit et l'idée de revoir un jour leurs amis s'évanouissait peu à peu. Karin était de plutôt bonne compagnie et les aidait à passer le temps, leur racontant les nombreuses fois où elle avait réussi à échapper à la police grâce à son ami Usui. Le jeune baraqué, lui, n'avait toujours pas changé d'attitude ni de position d'ailleurs. Toujours adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés et les paupières closes, il inspirait la méfiance et en même temps une certaine sérénité.

Dès sept heures du matin, ils furent tous réveillés et embarqués à l'arrière d'un camion de transport de criminels pour être conduits jusqu'à l'aéroport de Mansfield. A travers un petit orifice, l'Uzumaki pouvait observer la beauté de la ville. Il put même apercevoir la Metropolitan Bank of Mansfield et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il esquissa un sourire béat. Sasuke le questionna même sur ce soudain gloussement mais ne put obtenir réponse…

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews et les MP ! Un coucou à JashinistefanGirl !

Dans son appartement à New Havent, le Capitaine Sabaku essayait d'arrêter et surtout de raisonner son neveu qui, depuis la veille au soir, voulait se rendre à Mansfield pour soutenir ses amis…

« Gaara, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, voyons, tu te ferais arrêter aussitôt… »

- oncle Yashamaru, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas les laisser partir comme ça…

- et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ? Attaquer le fourgon qui les conduit à l'aéroport ? Tu as dix-sept, tu es recherché par la police et tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une arme…

- bien sûr que je sais me servir d'une arme…

- ah oui, et qui te l'as appris ? Les femmes de ménages ?

- mais non, le garagiste de papa !

- le garagiste ?

- oui, c'est un ancien militaire soviétique, il a même une armurerie dissimulée derrière son hangar…

- Que…Quoi ? De toute façon je ne peux pas te laisser y aller et en plus il est trop tard. En ce moment ils doivent déjà être arrivés à l'aéroport.

- Alors c'est terminé ?

- malheureusement oui, Gaara.

Le jeunots aux turquoises observa une seconde Junior qui venait à peine de se réveiller ayant entendu du vacarme. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras…

« Tonton Gaara, où est grand frère Naruto et grand frère Sasuke ? » demanda le blondinet innocemment.

- Junior…

- je veux voir grand frère Naruto et grand frère Sasuke, sanglota le bambin.

Gaara serra alors l'angelot fort dans ses bras lançant un regard empli de reproches à son oncle. Les recherches que Shizune avait menées la veille n'avaient malheureusement pas données leurs fruits. L'île de San Calderòn et son centre de réhabilitation demeuraient toujours un mystère pour eux. S'en était contrariant tant l'héritier avait pensé envoyer des nouvelles à ses amis pour les informer de l'évolution de la situation avec les enfants. Et, alors qu'il voulait s'installer à la table à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner préparé méticuleusement par le Capitaine Sabaku, la sonnette de l'appartement retentie soudainement…

« Tonton, tu attends quelqu'un ? » le questionna Gaara.

- non !

- C'est peut-être Shizune ?

- On ne sait jamais. Va te cacher dans la chambre et emmène l'enfant avec toi !

Le jeunot s'exécuta et son oncle s'en alla regarder qui s'acharnait autant sur la sonnette.

« Qui est là ? »

- Monsieur Sabaku, c'est la voisine, Madame Chiyo !

- Ah !

Le commandant ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et une quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants se permit de rentrer dans le logis…

« Comment allez-vous Madame Chiyo ? »

- Mais très bien. Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu de votre retour sur New Havent... Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- une semaine seulement, Madame Chiyo…

- Mais, comment cela se fait que je m'en sois pas aperçut ? Vous ne mettez plus le pied dehors, Yashamaru ?

- ce n'est pas…

- oh allez, vous ne voulez pas plutôt venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi à la maison, c'est tout triste chez moi ?

- Mais Madame Chiyo c'est que…

La quinquagénaire jeta alors un coup d'œil plus investigateur dans l'appartement du ''pauvre'' Capitaine Sabaku et put remarquer que la table à manger était déjà fournie…

« Mais, vous avez préparez pour un orphelinat ? »

- Madame Chiyo, comprenez que…

Gaara qui écoutait la conversation depuis une chambre trouvait la situation plutôt comique et ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre son petit grain de sel…

« YASHAMARU, MON AMOUR QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, JE T'ATTENDS, MOI ? » s'écria le jeunot avec une voix suave de femme faisant tout de suite hérisser les poils de la voisine d'à côté.

« Ah, je constate que je vous dérange, Yashamaru… » lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Quoi… Mais…, bredouilla le commandant complètement hébété.

- Vous auriez quand même put me le faire comprendre… ça m'aurait évité de passer pour une cruche…, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Mais madame Chiyo…

- Au revoir Yashamaru ! conclut la dame avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Conséquemment, l'héritier sortit de sa cachette, un grand sourire aux lèvres…

« Alors Oncle Yashamaru, tu as apprécié mon petit geste ? »

- Apprécié ton geste ? Elle est partie en colère !

- Peut-être, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu te la serais coltinée toute la matinée.

- N'empêche qu'elle va m'en vouloir maintenant…

- Enfin, tu n'arrivais même pas à en placer une, tonton. Admet que j't'ai sauvé la mise là !

- C'est bon, appelle les enfants maintenant, Gaara !

- Ah, c'est vrai j'oubliais… HANABI, JUNIOR, VOUS POUVEZ VENIR, LE PETIT- DEJEUNER EST SERVI !

…

A Mansfield, le fourgon transportant Sasuke et Naruto était enfin arrivé à l'aéroport. Ils se firent débarqués ainsi que tous leurs petits camarades par deux gendarmes hautement armés.

« Vous savez, on n'a pas assassiné le Président hein, ce n'est pas la peine de nous menacer avec toute votre artillerie… » leur dit Naruto alors qu'il se faisait conduire jusqu'à un avion.

- TAIS –TOI ET MARCHE ! lui répondit sèchement l'un des militaires.

Près du Lockheed Constellation qui devait leur servir de moyen de transport, l'Uchiha crut apercevoir l'un des inspecteurs de police du commissariat de Mansfield. Parvenu jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement, le brun put distinguer clairement l'inspecteur Kakashi Hatake…

« Monsieur Hatake, si Gaara n'est pas avec nous cela veut dire que vous n'avez toujours pas mis la main sur lui », lui fit-il remarquer, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres.

- eh bien, il semblerait que votre ami ait déserté la ville. Toutefois, soyez sûr que nous n'allons pas arrêter les recherches pour autant. Vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de votre sort maintenant, ce qui vous attend n'est pas du tout aisé.

- oh, ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'ici est certainement bien plus laborieux que tout ce qu'ils nous feront subir là-bas.

- Au revoir monsieur Uchiha. Et dites à votre ami de mieux se tenir…, conclut Kakashi avant de regarder la porte d'embarquement se refermer sur elle-même.

Alors qu'il quittait l'aéroport et que l'avion venait enfin de décoller, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'être méditatif. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de déferrement mais il trouvait cela étrange que pour le transfert de simples détenus mineurs dans un centre de réhabilitation, la force armée militaire australienne ait fait elle-même le déplacement jusqu'à l'Etat d'Illinois. On aurait vraiment dit que ces prisonniers transportaient une bombe terroriste tant il y avait de gardes autour d'eux. De plus, que ces militaires viennent s'en accaparer jusqu'à l'aéroport étaient une chose mais qu'aucun officier américain ne prenne part au transfert de ces propres délinquant en était une autre. Tout cela ajouté à ces précédentes suspicions concernant les dossiers dissimulés des délinquants. S'en était intriguant. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Que cachait réellement cette île de San Calderòn ? Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche et il était bien décidé à connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il rejoignit le commissariat central trente minutes plus tard. Apercevant l'inspecteur Shimura Danzo qui regagnait leur bureau, il trouva l'occasion opportune pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait derrière le déferrage de mineurs sur cette mystérieuse île…

« Salut, Danzo… »

- Ah salut Kakashi, ça y est, les jeunes sont partis ?

- euh, oui, ils ont pris l'avion tout à l'heure !

- bien !

Shimura alla se servir un café puis entama d'éplucher quelques dossiers qui se trouvaient ça et là. Kakashi vint s'assoir juste devant lui, se grattant l'arrière du crâne et amorça alors son interrogatoire…

« Hm, Danzo, ça ne t'intrigue pas un peu que les forces australiennes viennent jusqu'ici pour chercher ces délinquants ? »

- pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait m'intriguer ?

- je ne sais pas moi, pour quelles raisons nous envoient-ils des militaires australiens alors que nous-mêmes pouvons les conduire jusqu'à cette île ?

- peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, lui répondit-il ironiquement mais avec une pointe de nervosité.

- non mais sérieusement Danzo, on dirait plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas que l'on voit ce centre de San Calderòn…

Brusquement, l'inspecteur Shimura se leva de son fauteuil et marcha jusqu'au distributeur de cafés où il s'en resservît un. Il semblait stressé et oppressé et ça, Kakashi l'avait bien remarqué…

« Danzo, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- euh, non ! A mon avis tu devrais arrêter de te poser trop de questions. Ils ont certainement une bonne raison de le faire.

- oui mais…

- bon, il faut que j'y aille maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire…, répliqua t-il déposant son café sur la table.

- mais… et tes dossiers ?

- je verrais ça tout à l'heure, conclut l'inspecteur Shimura sortant avec empressement du bureau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? » se demanda Kakashi avant de se plonger dans la pile de dossier qui se trouvait devant lui.

En dehors du commissariat, Danzo s'était allumé une cigarette qu'il pompait avec une hargne et une facilité déconcertante. Il sortit un téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et composa un numéro préenregistré…

« Monsieur, je crois que mon collègue commence à avoir des soupçons ! »

« Faites en sorte qu'ils s'estompent au plus vite où nous serons également obligé de l'éliminer, Shimura ! Répondit la voix derrière le combiné. »

L'inspecteur se fit aussitôt raccrocher au nez. A qui appartenait donc cette voix autoritaire à qui se faisait rendre des comptes ? Dans tous les cas tout laissait à penser que Sasuke et Naruto n'allaient point connaitre des jours plus heureux que ceux qu'ils avaient à Clayton-Monterrey.

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures de temps que le Lockheed Constellation sillonnait les cieux et que les jeunes détenus étaient assis dans leurs sièges, les menottes aux poignets. Ils ne s'étaient rien mis sous la dent depuis hier la veille et les estomacs gargouillant se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Sasuke qui s'était assoupi afin d'oublier la faim qui le rongeait. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à souffrir de ce défaut de pitance du seul fait qu'il n'arrivait point à s'ensommeiller. Le blond secoua donc indécemment son meilleur ami pour qu'il se réveille et subisse avec lui les tumultes d'un ventre affamé…

« Naruto, t'es lourd ! » geignit l'Uchiha.

- Sasuke, j'ai faim ! se plaignit l'autre.

- et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- pourquoi il ne nous donne pas à manger ici ?

- tu n'as qu'à leur demander au lieu de m'emmerder avec des questions... Voila, à cause de toi j'ai perdu le fil de mon rêve !

- Ah bon, et il parlait de quoi ton rêve ?

- d'un petit blond qui se faisait tabasser à coup de gourdins par une bande de chimpanzés femelles ! lui rétorqua-t-il avant de retourner à ses songes.

Cette réponse fit sourire Karine et sa jeune amie Usui. Naruto, lui, ne se sentait pas la force de répliquer. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir l'estomac vide et le fait qu'il ait les mains liées ne lui permettaient pas de se mouvoir à son aise. Voyant ce qui semblait être une hôtesse passer près de son siège, le jeune homme se permit de l'interpeller…

« Hey mademoiselle, on a rien avalé depuis hier soir, on pourrait avoir quelque chose à manger, s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit guerre et continua son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un rideau rougeâtre.

« Ouais, en fait c'est vous les véritables criminels ici !» s'exclama alors le blond, à bout.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Naruto put se remémorer des plats qu'autrefois son ami Gaara leur faisait parvenir à lui, Sasuke et aux enfants. Il se souvenait des côtes de porc sauce barbecue, du gratin de macaronis au Cheddar ou encore de la salade de riz aux trois haricots. Il en bavait littéralement. Et alors qu'il se perdait dans ses représentations, il fut revivifié à l'entente d'une voix accusatrice…

« C'EST LUI ! » dénonça l'hôtesse à qui l'Uzumaki se souvenait avoir demandé de la nourriture il y avait à peine quelques instants.

- Moi ? Eh oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? tenta de se défendre le blond.

Un homme en tenue s'avança alors, le regardant d'un air menaçant, dégainant son fusil d'assaut et le dirigeant vers lui.

« Hey, du calme, du calme, vous voulez m'abattre comme un animal ou quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Naruto se cachant le visage derrière ses bras.

- qu'est-ce que tu voulais à la dame ? questionna l'homme en tenue.

- pardon ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS A LA DAME ? brailla le militaire.

Sasuke qui jusque là était encore assoupit immergea brutalement de son sommeil à l'entente de cette voix perçante.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruits ?» demanda-t-il en premier.

En guise de réponse, le brun reçut sur la tempe un coup de crosse plutôt violent de la part du militaire, ce qui eut le don d'endormir derechef le pauvre Uchiha. Le cœur du jeune blond en rata un battement. Un silence de tombe gagna alors le compartiment. Les autres jeunes délinquants en étaient épouvantés, même le plus baraqué de tous qui d'habitude était d'une sérénité inébranlable suait à grosses goutes. Que venait-il de se passer ?

« JE T'AI DEMANDE CE QUE TU VOULAIS A LA DAME ? » reprit l'homme en tenue.

- je, je… je lui ai juste demandé si, si on pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger, monsieur ! »

- et tu te crois où ici, un réfectoire où un restaurant, hein ?

- non, rien de cela, monsieur.

- vous mangerez d'ici quatre heures de temps, lorsque nous atterrirons à San Calderòn, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- très bien, monsieur.

Le militaire tourna les talons ainsi que l'hôtesse de l'air qui riait des malheurs des pauvres détenus. Naruto se jeta subséquemment sur son meilleur ami afin de se rassurer sur son état de santé. Il saignait quelque peu mais sa blessure ne semblait pas profonde. Après plusieurs tentatives pour le réveiller qui se soldèrent toutes par un échec, le blond se résolu à laisser tomber. L'Uchiha était vraiment dans les pommes.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce délire ! » s'exclama avec frayeur le délinquant à la cicatrice en forme de V.

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi tant de violence envers des individus d'à peine dix-sept ans censés se rendre en centre de réinsertion social ? Pourquoi les priver de nourriture pendant toute la durée d'un voyage en avion de plus de neuf heures de temps ? Un mauvais pressentiment envahit alors Naruto, qui se demandait bien dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré avec Sasuke.

…

Trois heures et cinquante minutes plus tard, le brun daignât enfin se réveiller. Il ressentait une douleur immense près de l'œil et son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Il n'eut pas le temps de se masser la nuque que le commandant de bord annonçait l'atterrissage imminent sur l'île de San Calderòn et ordonnait aux gardes présents à l'intérieur de l'avion de boucler les ceintures de sécurité des prisonniers. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de voyages qui présentaient tous des mines d'enterrement, il observa par le hublot l'étendue de terre entourée d'eau sur laquelle il allait avec Naruto, passer les prochaines années. Elle était vraiment étrange : il n'y avait pas vraiment d'aéroport, juste une piste d'atterrissage qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Aucun autre avion n'était présent plus bas. L'herbe y était vraiment haute et d'ailleurs, elle recouvrait la majeure partie de l'île. Du reste il s'agissait de deux gigantesques établissements présentant chacun une immense cour. « Ça doit être ça, le centre de réinsertion », finit-il par se dire avant de subir les secousses de l'atterrissage. L'appareil s'immobilisa sans trop de difficulté. Tout de suite, des hommes en tenue se saisirent des jeunots et leurs injectèrent une substance blanchâtre par l'intermédiaire de seringues sans que ces derniers puissent comprendre quoi que ce soit et encore moins se débattre. Tous perdirent connaissance dans la minute qui suivit et les curieux militaires n'eurent plus qu'à charger leurs corps inanimés dans un camion qui allait les transporter jusqu'au centre de réhabilitation, du moins ce qu'il en était réellement…

A SUVRE…

Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW OU UN MP …. A très vite !


End file.
